


the last one

by jehans



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehans/pseuds/jehans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first skirmish on the barricade, Bossuet searches for Joly to have one last moment alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last one

It takes Bossuet four and a half minutes to find Joly after Bahorel and Jehan are killed. Four and a half minutes of the most terror of Bossuet’s entire life. They’d all known, coming here, that they might not all make it out alive, but now two of them are gone — just _gone_ , taken, dead — and suddenly Bossuet is wondering if any of them will survive this at all. And he _really_ needs to see Joly _right now._

“Oh, thank god!” Joly himself pounces on Bossuet the second he sees him, arms tight around his neck. “I couldn’t find you,” he’s muttering under his breath, “I had no idea if you were still alive.”

“I am, I’m here,” Bossuet responds quietly, holding Joly as tightly as Joly is holding him.

He feels lips press against his neck, which is unlike Joly to do in public like this, but he can’t say he minds or that he doesn’t understand.

“I thought I was ready,” Joly whispers. “I thought I could do this. But I cannot lose you, my dear. I _cannot_ , I need you here, I need —”

“There is a place,” Bossuet interrupts, pulling away a little, fully aware that their display of affections is a little too public right now, “a small nook. No one will see us. Please, let me just kiss you once.”

Joly makes a kind of whimpering noise and nods once before Bossuet pulls him by the arm to the little corner of the barricade where they can stand, pressed to each other, unseen.

Bossuet brushes his thumbs over Joly’s cheekbones before ducking to kiss his mouth. And if this is the last time, he’s going to make it count.

Joly melts into him, clutching at his waist, dragging his hands under Bossuet’s shirt and waistcoat in a search for bare skin. He lets out a sob that rakes against Bossuet’s chest and then pulls away to look up at him with a wild kind of intensity.

“You do know how I love you, do you not?” he breathes urgently.

Bossuet smiles. “Of course I do.”

“Not just because of Musichetta, not only with her,” Joly presses. “I love you, I _love_ you —”

“I know,” Bossuet assures him, leaning forward to kiss him quickly. “I know. You tell me —” another light kiss to Joly’s soft lips, “— and you show me —” if Bossuet could do nothing but kiss Joly over and over again for the rest of forever, he would, “— every day. Every night. I know. I know you love me. I love you, too, so _very_ much.”

“I know,” Joly sighs right before he tips up onto his toes to slam his mouth against Bossuet’s, curling his fingers around the back of his head, pulling him as close as close as humanly possible.

Bossuet wants to stay like this — just like this, with his love wrapped around him, kissing him deeply and passionately — for as long as time ticks on. To remain in this shadowed hollow for eternity with no one but Joly, nothing but this embrace. He wants to kiss away the guns and the explosives, the pain of losing Bahorel and Jehan, the fear of losing each other.

He can’t.

Joly lets out a shuddering sound as he slips away from Bossuet’s kiss. “You must stay next to me,” he whispers, his eyes fierce. “Right beside me. If you go, so shall I. Very well?”

Suddenly, Bossuet can’t speak. His throat is too tight. He nods.

Battle raging and time ticking away all around them, Joly pulls Bossuet down to kiss him one last time.


End file.
